


Mirror Image

by CaptRocket



Series: Worlds Collide: A TWC AU Story & WIPs [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mirror Universe, Opposites Attract, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Detective Emma Kingston is slowly adjusting to her new life and new duties as liaison officer between the Wayhaven PD and the Agency.  When she is asked to join Unit Bravo for what she considers to be a straightforward arrest, she finds her life being turned upside down when she discovers there's still a lot that she needs to learn about the supernatural.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Worlds Collide: A TWC AU Story & WIPs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Those that have been following me on tumblr have seen my occasion posts about working on this fic. It's something that I've been playing with off and on since getting into the fandom. If you've read any of the WIP's that I've posted here on AO3 or Tumblr then you're familiar with it. I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think. Hearing from readers not only lets me know whether you like it or not but also encourages me to write more.

Detective Emma Kinston flipped through the paper clipped to the manila file folder. Staring at the woman in the photograph, she studied her features to etch it into her memory.

_**“Dark purple eyes. Raven black hair. Six foot tall. 190 pounds. Scar from the top of the left forehead down to left cheek. Cornelia Dupree. Classification: Witch. Specialization: Portal Magic. Threat Level: HIGH – APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION.”** _

Taking a deep breath, she looked over the top of the folder, glanced at the four men and the woman that surrounded her in various locations in the room before turning to the file in her hands. Lowering her eyes to the photo once again, she frowned. _“Is nothing easy with these Agency people?”_

“I know you haven’t faced anything like this before,” Agent Rebecca Kingston said as she looked across the table at her daughter. “However, I think this will be good field experience for you.”

“Seems straightforward,” Emma said, closing the file and setting it down on the table in front of it. “It sounds like a basic arrest warrant.” She looked across the table at her mother. “While wearing riot gear and armed heavily with DMB and a volt.”

“There’s nothing basic about it, Detective,” Commanding Agent Adam du Mortain said as he stood up from his chair. “This woman has a unique ability. One that cannot be taken lightly. She is deadly and will not hesitate to use her powers against us.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Emma folded her arms across her chest as she leaned back in her chair. “I’ve served arrest warrants before, Adam.”

Agent Nathaniel Sewell reached out to place his hand on the file folder and slide it across the table to where he sat. “No one is questioning your abilities, Emma.” He stared at her with concern in his eyes. “This woman is dangerous. She’s part of the rogue group that is – “

“Out to get me and hates the Agency,” Emma said, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I got it.” 

Snorting from the other side of the room behind a cloud of smoke, Specialist Mason pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning against in the dark corner. “She said she’s got it. Let’s move out.”

“Not yet,” Rebecca said, turning to look over her shoulder at the man. “I want Emma to be a bit more prepared for this assignment before you leave in the morning.”

“Combat training,” Adam said at the same time Nate was saying “Research.”

Agent Felix Hauville chuckled from where he was draped over the chair to the side of the room. Spinning around, he dropped his feet to the floor to sit up straight. “Just another Friday night,” he said. Turning, he looked at Emma, giving her a wink. 

“As much as her combat skills need to improve, Emma will be working with Nate to learn more about what she’s up against. She will not be directly involved with the capture,” Rebecca said as she eased her chair back before standing up. She gathered the files that were scattered across the table and picked them up. She turned to look at her daughter. “You’re still fairly new to operations like this so it’s best that you stay on the sidelines.”

“Understood,” Emma said, nodding in her mother’s direction. “I’ll stay in the car.”

“That would be a first,” Adam muttered from the side. 

Emma turned around in her chair to look up at him, smiling. “I saved you last time I got out of the car.”

“After I was hit with an iron door by the demon,” he replied, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at her.

“I alerted you and it would have been worse if you hadn’t heard me warn you.”

Nate smiled as he stood up and moved up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “She does have a point.”

Adam looked between his longtime friend and the woman in front of him. He watched her smile at him. Reluctantly, he nodded. He stared down at her for a moment as if he were going to say something but never did. He turned and walked away, following Rebecca out of the room.

Pushing herself out of her seat, Emma stood and turning around to stare up at him. “He hates me,” she said.

Placing his hands on her hips, Nate pulled her closer to him. “He does not.”

“He’s like that with everyone,” Mason said, lighting up another cigarette. 

Felix walked over to where Emma and Nate stood. “Yeah, Ems. He’s still not used to having someone else around all the time.”

Nodding, Nate lowered his head, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Felix is right. Most people don’t work with Bravo for long before they request reassignment.”

Hearing Mason release a snort, Emma turned to look over her shoulder at him. 

“It’s Bravo’s winning personalities that keeps me around,” she said, giving Mason a wink. 

The man looked at her through a flume of smoke, gave her a shake of the head before leaving the common room. Felix laughed loudly as he followed Mason.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what keeps you around, Ems,” he said. Lowering his head, he rested his forehead against her’s. “Just give Adam some more time, love. He respects you and your position; he just has a hard time showing it.”

“I guess you’re right,” she said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his strong arms embracing her tightly against his body.

“We’re lucky to have you around, Emma.” 

Nate looked down at her as she leaned her body against his. Her eyes closed, her breathing steady as she held him.

“Are you all right, dear?”

“Fine,” she said after a brief pause. “I’m fine.”

Kissing the top of her head, he smoothed his hand down her back before resting his cheek against the top of her head. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the light scent of her lavender shampoo. An all too familiar scent that he has grown to associate with her along with herbal tea and apple scones among other things. 

“Are you sure? You seem…distracted.”

Nodding, she sighed. “A bit.” She pulled away to look up at him. “I just wanted to enjoy what alone time we’ve been given after the last couple of weeks.”

“It has been a bit chaotic as of late,” he replied. A smile curled his lips as he stared down at her. “I was hoping that the closer to the holidays it got that things would calm down.”

Emma stared up into his dark brown eyes, feeling comfort in them. Just the touch of his hand, the look in his eyes could melt away her problems. Today she needed that more than anything. Since that fateful night in that warehouse down by the docks, her life had been turned around. The simple life as the Wayhaven’s detective with nothing more to worry about other than the occasional vandalism or mediation between neighbors had turned into much more than she could handle. Adding the new duties as Agency Liaison and working daily with her estranged mother made life stressful for her.

“One thing I’ve learned in my job is no one takes breaks, Nate,” she said, running her hands from his waist, up his chest to rest her hands on his shoulders. “Not the criminals. Not the police. And apparently not supernaturals either.”

“We can only hope that things change soon,” he said.

“Maybe when supernaturals and humans can get along without trying to harm each other,” she said, shaking her head. “Until then, we just do as we’re told and try to keep everyone safe and completely oblivious of what’s going on outside their front door.”

She kissed him lightly on the cheek before pulling herself out of his arms. Nate watched her gather her belongings as he pushed his hands into his pants pockets. 

“I’m going to drop my bag off in my room and change into something more comfortable,” she said, turning back to look at him. “Want me to meet you in the library so you can point out what books I’ll be reading all night?”

Nodding, he said, “Sounds like a good plan. Do you need any help?”

Shaking her head, Emma reached out to turn the doorknob and opened the door. “No, I’m good. I’ll meet you in the library.”

Following her out of the common room, Nate frowned as he watched Emma quietly walked away. When she had arrived at the warehouse, she had seemed out of sorts. Not her usual cheerful, talkative self. Something was bothering her, but he did not want to push her too much. He trusted Emma and knew she would tell him eventually what was troubling her.

“She seems…distracted,” Adam said, stepping up beside Nate. “Is this something I need to address or Agent Kingston?”

Folding his arms across his chest, Nate turned to face his friend. “She’s had a few difficult days at work I assume. I know she took the other day off.”

“Day off?” Adam questioned, placing his hands on his hips. “That is not a trait that I’ve seen Detective Kingston to take off work without cause.”

“No, she’s not. That’s what I found odd. I stopped by the police station like I do when I’m on patrol to take Emma for lunch and Officer Poname said she wasn’t there.”

Adam lifted his hand to rub his chin, thinking about what his friend had said. “Do you feel that her distraction will interfere with this mission? Should I speak with Agent Kingston to address this?”

Lowering his head, Nate closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. “No. I don’t think you need to speak with Agent Kingston.”

Nodding, Adam knew that the detective and agent had an estranged relationship. Since the introduction of the younger woman into Unit Bravo, he has witnessed the tension between them. Sometimes he could see the flurry of emotions from the detective when speaking with her mother. However, he was surprised at the younger’s control, never arguing back when it was apparent that she was not pleased.

“We cannot afford to have her jeopardize this mission, Nate. We must neutralize this woman before she hurts more people,” Adam said.

Nate sighed as he lifted his eyes to meet his friend’s. “I’ll speak with her. I know Emma. If she feels that she will compromise us, she’ll stay back. I’m sure her mother would understand.”

“Very well,” Adam replied. He tilted his head slightly at the same time Nate had. “She’s making her way towards the library now. You should meet up with her.”

Nodding, Nate turned to leave but stopped several feet away. Looking back over his shoulder, he found Adam still rooted to the spot where he was standing.

“You know she thinks you dislike her,” he said. 

Frowning, Adam turned to him. “Dislike her?”

“Actually, she thinks you hate her. I’ve told her you don’t,” Nate said. Lifting an eyebrow, he stared at his friend, curiously. “You don’t hate her, do you? I know you’re – “

“No. I don’t hate her,” Adam interrupted. 

Continuing to stare at his friend, Nate cocked his head slightly. “You don’t?”

“No,” Adam said, straightening his posture with a quick shake of his head. Inhaling, he folded his arms across his chest. “I do not dislike or hate Detective Kingston.”

Nate nodded. “Maybe you should tell her that.”

“Are you not in a relationship with the detective? Shouldn’t you inform her of such things?”

“I could and I have,” Nate answered. “But she doesn’t believe me. Maybe if you reassured her personally then she’ll believe it.”

Adam’s head lowered slightly, averting his eyes away from his friend. “I don’t feel its necessary for me to reassure Detective Kingston whether or not I dislike her. She is a member of Unit Bravo and I will treat her as such.”

Pursing his lips, Nate slowly nodded his head. “I may understand that. Felix and Mason might as well. However, Emma is still fairly new to the team and she wants to make sure that everyone likes her. Humans – “

“Worry too much about whether or not their peers accept them,” Adam said, meeting Nate’s gaze again. “It’s frivolous to be concerned about such things.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Nate remained silent as he stared at him. After a moment, Adam’s eyes lifted to the ceiling as he dropped his hands to his side. Several thoughts crossed Nate’s mind as he watched his friend struggle with whatever it was raging in his mind. 

“It was just a suggestion, Adam,” Nate said, reluctantly. “However, you’re right. We’re a team and we don’t need to reassure each other.”

Adam’s head lowered as Nate turned to walk away. Internally growling, Adam called out his friend’s name. When he stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at him, Adam clenched a fist, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand to force himself to say what he wanted to.

“I will speak with her. As you said, she is not like us and needs to be made aware of her value with the team.”

A smile lifted Nate’s lips, giving his friend a slight nod. “Thank you. It means a lot to me.”

“She is special to you, isn’t she?” Adam asked.

Nate’s smile grew. “She is. I know it is sudden since we’ve been working with Emma for only a short time. Yet, it feels like it’s been much longer.”

“And she feels the same for you?” Adam asked.

“I’d like to think so. Why?”

Shaking his head, Adam said, “I like to be aware of what the members of the team is doing and their wellbeing.”

“And that’s why you’re a great leader of our team and patriarch of the family we’ve become.”

“You should tend to Detective Kingston’s research. She’ll need to be knowledgeable about what we will encounter tomorrow.”

“I know just the books that will help her. Luckily for us, Emma’s a quick study. She enjoys doing research.”

“Fortunate for you to find someone with a similar passion,” Adam teased, smiling.

Nate chuckled. “Yes. I guess you’re right. You know you’re welcome to join us if you’re not busy.”

“No, thank you. I have some repairs I have a transmission I’m trying to rebuild.”

“Well, if you change you’re mind. You know where we’ll be.”

Adam nodded as Nate fully turned around and walked away. Standing there, he watched as Nate turned the corner and he was left alone in the hallway. Closing his eyes, Adam inhaled deeply as he gripped his hands into fists at his side. Releasing a groan, he rolled his head around, feeling the tension across his neck. Pushing his feelings behind the closed doors where they belonged, he turned around to make his way towards the garage. 

….. ….. ….. …..

Emma lifted herself up on her toes as she reached high above to reach the large tome that she needed. Biting down on her lower lip as she strained to get her fingers to grip the spine of the book. Just when she thought she had it, the scent of juniper surrounded her from behind. 

“Can I assist you, mi’lady?” she heard from behind before strong hands gripped her waist and lift her into the air.

Retrieving the book, she wrapped her arms around it to be careful with the tome that was probably older than the man holding her in the air. Holding it tight against her body, she felt him lower her back down to her feet. “Thank you, Nate,” she said as she turned to face him.

Staring down at her, he smiled as he kept his hands on her hips. “My pleasure,” he softly said before lowering his head to kiss her on the forehead. 

Out of her work clothes and now dressed in an oversized WPD t-shirt, leggings and thick socks, Emma looked more relaxed with her hair pulled up in a ponytail and her reading glasses resting on the top of her head. 

“It’s nice to see you’re finding your way around the library,” Nate said as he tugged her a little closer.

Tilting her head back, Emma looked up into his dark brown eyes. The weight of the week slowly dissolving as she stared up at him. When her mother had called that morning, Emma had considered finding some excuse not to go. Unfortunately, she knew whatever reason she had to avoid her duties with the Agency her mother would know was a lie. Even though her mother insisted that she did not have agents spying on her activities, Emma always felt someone was keeping watch on her. 

“If you would prefer for me to wait for you…” she began to say, lowering her eyes from him. “I mean…” She blew out a heavy breath. “I should have waited for you.”

“Nonsense,” he said, shaking his head. “The only person that has to ask for permission in the library is Felix. Only because he has a horrible habit of not returning books back where they belong. Mason doesn’t come in here unless it’s something for a mission.”

“And Adam?” she asked, lifting her eyes to meet his once again.

He nodded. “Adam is in here almost as much as I am sometimes. He divides his time between here or the training room. Tonight, it’s the garage.”

“So…” she began to say, tilting her head back more as she looked at him. “We’re all alone tonight? To study?”

“We could be more alone in one of our rooms if you’d like?”

Lifting on her toes, she kissed his cheek. “Anywhere I’m with you makes me happy.”

“Wonderful. I’ve put the kettle on to make some tea if you’d like.”

“Tea, a cozy fire and cuddled up beside you with a dusty, old tome, learning about witches sounds like a perfect evening,” Emma said as she smiled, stepping backwards out of his embrace. 

Nate nodded. “Sounds perfect to me, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not sure when I’ll update this again. I’ve queued this to post on Thursday & should be in surgery when it posts. So…depending on how things go and if I have wi-fi in the hospital, I’ll try to get another chapter up as well as still try to finish some of my prompt wip’s that I’m working on. Hope you enjoy!

Emma held the book in her hand as she continued to read from the old tome that she had found in the library during the night. She was having trouble sleeping that night and the more she laid there staring up at the ceiling, the more she felt the pain squeezing at her heart and mind. Giving up some time around three a.m., Emma found herself in the kitchen to make herself some tea. Reaching for the kettle, she continued to read.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Mason said, standing in the kitchen doorway.

Rolling her eyes, Emma sighed as she poured the hot water into the mug she had prepared with the tea diffuser and sweeter. “Must you swear?”

“Daily,” he said with a snort. Sauntering into the kitchen, Mason winced when the scent of her tea blend hit him fully. “Making it a bit strong tonight? A glass of whiskey would work better to get you to sleep.” He stopped when he reached the table across from her. A twisted smile appeared on his face as he ran his eyes up the length of her body, admiring Emma dressed in leggings and a tshirt. “Or we can find ways to make you tired.”

Emma blew out a breath as she turned to look at him. “You’re pathetic.”  
Puckering his lips, Mason blew her a kiss. Playing with the cigarette between his fingers, he nudged his head towards the book she was holding. “I’m surprised that damn thing didn’t make you go unconscious.”

“It’s really interesting,” she countered, returning the kettle to the stovetop. Turning to face him, she frowned when she saw the expression on his face. “You truly are pathetic, you know that?”

Mason shook his head, a barely there smile on his face as he lifted the cigarette to his lips. “Says the woman who has a book shoved up her nose.” He pointed at her, scoffing. “You and Nate are a real pair.”

She smiled as she closed the book and held it to her chest, wrapping her arms around it to hug it against her body. “I hope so.”

He started gagging, turning around to make his way towards the door again. “And that’s my cue to get out of here before you make me nauseated.”

Chuckling, she shook her head as she sat the book down on the table. Picking up her tea, she puckered her lips to blow across the drink to cool it off. The whiff of steam from the drink sending the sweet scent into the air. “Why did you come down here?”

“Adam’s looking for you. We’re leaving in an hour. Gear up.”

“An hour?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Shorter now cause you’re holding your cup like you’re holding Nate’s – “

“Don’t finish that, Mason,” Nate warned as he blocked Mason from exiting the kitchen. “That’s not very nice.”

Mason snorted as he lit his cigarette. “She’s heard fucking worse from me,” he said, stepping around the taller man. “Message delivered. I’m out.”

Covering his face with his hand, Nate blew out an exasperated sigh as he shook his head. “You’d think he’d learn by now.”

“Some people never do, Nate. You can’t change people until they accept that they need to change,” she said, taking a sip of her tea. “And it looks like I need to take this to go.”

“It’s like that sometimes,” he said, turning to face her. Taking her mug from her, he smiled seeing her pout slightly. “I’ll take care of this so you can change and get ready. I’ll meet you in the garage.”

“Don’t want to help me?” she teased. 

Lifting his hand, he cupped her chin in the palm of his hand and ran his thumb slowly over her lips. “As tempting as that offer is, I don’t think Adam would appreciate the delay.”

Emma nodded, saying, “You’re right.” 

She lifted up to kiss him on the cheek before turning to walk away. Nate watched as she exited the kitchen to return to her room to prepare for the mission. She had proven herself with every mission she had been given but this time something nagged at him through the night as he watched her sleep. Something ate at him through the night that he could not explain.

Taking a long breath, he shook his head. _“I’m just being paranoid,”_ he thought as he turned back to pouring her tea into a travel cup. _“She’s going to be fine.”_

….. ….. ….. …..

“You’re frowning, Detective Kingston,” Adam said, keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead of them as he drove. “Is there something you’re concerned about?”

Evelyn continued to read through her notes that she had made the night before. Adjusting her reading glasses, she turned the page. “I’m always concerned about facing something I’m not familiar with.” 

Lifting her eyes, she turned to face him from the passengers’ seat where she sat. Nate had opted to sit in the back of the SUV with Felix to help keep him occupied and to keep him from irritating Mason the entire drive. Two hours into the drive, Felix gave up, put his headphones on and started listening to his music. Mason had found his “happy place” in the rear of the SUV and yet somehow, he only cursed at Felix four times. That’s five less than the last time Emma had joined them for a ride that was only an hour long.

“Too many variables that need to be considered.”

“Such as?”

“Well, according to the reports that the Agency provided,” she said, reaching down in front of her to remove the file from her bag. Retrieving the file, she opened it across her lap to find the report she was looking for. “It states that she’s believed to control portal magic. Keyword is suspected that she controls this type of magic but none of the previous agents are certain.”

“And? Have you discovered anything else of importance in your research?”

Lifting an eyebrow, Emma found it odd that he had initiated a conversation that was not the beginning of a debate as their usual interactions. Flipping through the Agency reports, she found the next page that she had marked with a bright yellow post-it tab. “Well, I did find some writings that the last Agency team that tried to capture her by using water to neutralize it. However, I read in the tome…” 

She started shifting the papers around as she fumbled to get the tome. Felix placed his hands on the driver’s and passenger’s seats to lean forward to position himself between them. 

“Awww look, Natey. She’s the new you,” Felix said, looking back over his shoulder at Nate.

Nate smiled, looking up from his book he had been trying to focus on but had been listening intently to what Emma had been explaining to Adam. “That’s good, right?”

“Yes, it is,” Adam said, adjusting his aviator glasses. “It means that Detective Kingston is becoming more knowledgeable with what she is facing. Learning what this position as liaison and understanding of – “

“Boring,” Felix said as he slumped back into his seat to return his headphones to his ears.

Smile growing on his face, Nate reached out to pat her on the shoulder from behind. “You’re doing very well, Emma. Now what did you discover?”

“Well, they tried to neutralize her powers by using water…” she said, not sure herself if she was making a point or a question. 

“Some magic welders can have their powers temporarily disrupted by water,” Nate said, turning the page of his book. “A steady flow of water can render some incapable of casting spells. That’s why many seek shelter when it is raining.”

“Apparently that didn’t work,” she said, nodding her head. Tugging at the bookmark she had in the tome, she opened it to the spot she was looking for. She took a deep breath as she turned in the seat so she could look at Adam, then at Nate sitting behind her. “There’s mention in the tome about runic manacles. Does the Agency allow that?”

Adam glanced up to meet Nate’s gaze in the rearview mirror. The exchange between the two men did not go unnoticed by Emma as she sat there waiting for an answer. 

In her short time working with Unit Bravo, she had observed this silent exchange of words between the two senior members of the unit. Sometimes, she was jealous of the connection the two had. Being together for over three centuries she knew that their friendship was a strong one and even suspected that at one time it was much more than that. Her friendship with Tina and Haley was not even near that strong and she had known them since childhood. 

“Am I missing something?” she asked, breaking the silence.

Nate shook his head as he turned his attention to her. “No, Emma. You’re not.”

“They’re saying that the Agency doesn’t like using the damn things,” Mason said as he folded his arms on the back of the seat in front of him. Leaning forward, he looked across the length of the SUV to look at Emma. “The damn things hurt like hell but they’re effective.”

“And caging is all right?” she questioned. 

Adam gripped the steering wheel a tighter as the muscles across his upper back, down his arms tensed. This had been a topic that had been brought up several times. The Wayhaven detective did not agree with the Agency’s methods for holding captives by the caging method. Listless, drooling, trapped inside themselves, supernaturals are subjected to pain to keep them captive. “Until there are other methods to keep those that do not wish to follow the treaties, then these methods are effective.”

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. “There has to be a different way of doing it.”

“It’s not like we can just toss them from this world to another, Ems,” Felix said. He shrugged as he began scrolling through his playlist. “It works and keeps people safe.”

“What about rehabilitation? What about – “

“Not happening,” Mason interjected as he folded his arms across his chest to lean back against the seat once again. “They’re safer where they are. Last thing we want is a bunch of crazed supers running around causing more problems then some are now.”

Emma turned to face Nate as he placed his hand on her shoulder from behind. Giving her an empathetic smile, he said, “I understand what you believe but Adam’s right. Where the rogue supernaturals are at is safer for the public. Human and supernaturals alike.”

Pursing her lips, Emma’s head slowly nodded. “I still think there should be other methods. Caging is near torture.”

“I’m sure that if you could devise of an alternative method, Detective, the Agency would like to hear it. Until then, we use the tools we are given and adhere to the rules that have been set by the treaties,” Adam said, glancing out the corner of his eye at her briefly before turning his attention to the road ahead. “I’m certain there are policies and procedures you do not agree with in your line of work as well.”

Closing the tome, she stared out the window as she mulled over the question. “You’re right, Adam. There are some that I don’t agree with. Some that I’ve helped get changed in my short time as detective.”

Gently squeezing her shoulder, Nate smiled at her before looking in the rearview window at Adam. “And I’m sure that over time, the Agency will benefit greatly with your assistance. Don’t you think, Adam?”

The Commanding Agent glanced into the rearview mirror once again. The silent conversation being played out as their eyes locked in on each other. “Yes. I’m sure it will the longer that Detective Kinston is with us. However, that may be short if she doesn’t follow directions and – “

“Stay in the car,” Emma threw out with a chuckle. “I get it. But like I said, if I see you guys in trouble, I’m going to help.”

Gripping the wheel again, Adam released a raged breath. “Then it may be safer to have you with us at all times, Detective.”

Her eyes widened as did Nate’s from behind her. “You’re going to let me come with you?”

Nate’s eyebrows furrowed, staring intensely at Adam. “Is that safe, Adam?”

“Safer than leaving her in the vehicle,” Adam said. Taking a deep breath, he held it before blowing it back out. “I am torn between keeping you in the vehicle for your safety. However, keeping you with us will allow us to protect you as well, Detective. Neither is an appropriate decision, that would have been leaving you at the warehouse, locked in your room.”

Emma smiled as she looked at the leader of Unit Bravo. “I still don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing, Adam.”

“I’m leaning more towards bad,” Nate responded as his hand fell from her shoulder to his lap. 

“She’s fine,” Mason growled. “Just shut the hell up.”

“Thank you, Mason,” she said, turning around to look across the length of the SUV. “I knew you’d have my back.”

“Back nothing. I’ll be behind you staring at your ass,” he said, a twisted grin on his face. 

“Typical,” Adam mumbled.

Emma turned to find the worried expression wrinkling Nate’s forehead. Reaching out for him, she placed her hand on his knee. “I’ll be all right, Nate. I’ve done the research you’ve suggested. I’ve been working on my combat skills.”

“But you’ve read the reports, Emma. This woman is unpredictable. The other unit was seriously injured by her.” He placed his hand over hers. “I don’t want you hurt.”

“I don’t want to be hurt either, Nate. But I can’t always sit in the car, waiting. There’s going to be a time that you four won’t be around and I’ll have to fend for myself. After Murphy and the maalused, the other supernaturals that we’ve ran into since I became a member of the unit, I think by now you can trust me to make the right decision. If I feel unsafe, I will remove myself or be with one of you.”

Lifting her hand, he brought her fingertips up to his lips to kiss them gently. “If this is what you want.”

“It is,” she said.

He kissed her hand one more time before releasing it. Nate watched as she turned completely back around to face forward, returning her attention to the tome she had been studying from. The tightness in his chest squeezed tighter than before. Knowing she was right was a double-edged sword. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe. But he knew that she felt the need to prove that she was part of the unit and could keep up with them. 

Nothing had prepared him for what he was about to face.


End file.
